piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Captain Jack Sparrow
Now that AWE is out, we need to write the basic plot for it. Any volunteers? (I'm horrible at writing. :P) Can we make the page shorter? This page has too much infomation on it. Jack is an important character in the game but there is too much on the page. Maybe we could link to the Jack Sparrow page on the Pirates of the Caribean Wiki. Does anybody disagree with the page being a little bit shorter? 21:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I think only information related to the game should be posted. (Jzfredskins 23:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) Did you remove the extra info? 00:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I haven't done anything. (Jzfredskins 01:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) Unneeded Movie Charectors There are a lot of pages of characters that do not appear in the game. I don’t think if they are in the game, example Mercer, they shouldn't be listed here. Some people are getting confused about who is in the game and who isn’t. (Jzfredskins 23:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC)) There is a game note saying "This character does NOT appear in the game" to stop the confusion. We should keep the extra character pages. 00:49, July 7, 2010 (UTC) If they want information on the articles then they can go to The Pirates of the Caribbean Wiki! (Jzfredskins 01:00, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) Mercer, Pintel, Ragetti, Blackbeard, Sao Feng and Angelica are the only somewhat main characters that do not appear in the game. They at least deserve summaries here with notes as Kat said, about them not being in the game yet. Period. - Lord Midhav 10:36, July 7, 2010 (UTC) I somewhat agree with Jzfredskins. When I first saw those pages i thought "I did't know they where in the game?" It is a little confusing, this is the Pirates of the Caribbean online wiki, not the Pirates of the Caribbean Online and a few other charectors wiki! (Goodpiratesgonebad 16:57, July 9, 2010 (UTC)) This site has too much about the movie. I agree with Jzfredskins. This site is about Pirates online. It should be focus on the game not the movies. If you want to mention characters in the movie then it should be a one liner saying, "This character does NOT appear in the game" with a link to another site. Breckk is right have theri immage/picture and just a line saying their name dose not appear in the game! Use their name to link to the movie wiki page! (Jzfredskins 17:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC)) I think the Game Terms are listed below, giving the link to PotC wiki. Actually it was the PotC wiki editors who made it. They got our permission and made it. Can someone list the game terms on the top? This comp gets easilly overheated so I can edit much. - Lord Midhav 14:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) random flag Hey,Ive noticed a user has added flag for jack sparrow?Is this relevant or not or should it moved from the top of the page--Tama63Talk 16:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC)